Oni no Kami
by Rei-Susanoo
Summary: Major ooc and AU: Left in the remains of war Naruto leaves for a new world but not without training first, Watch as Naruto becomes the Oni no Kami. Smart, Simi-dark, Sadist, mega Godly, Bloodline Naruto. Some char. bashing (Percy, Zeus, and stupid people in general) *Godly parents* hint both, rated M to be safe, blood and gore and well as suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & Olympus crossover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or shiz would be different, but I do own all of my OC's and stuff like that. **

**AN: Now there is something you as the **_**READER**_** need to understand, this is MY story and I have had on my old account where people will tell me that I have some facts wrong and that this did or did not happen; people this is a **_**FAN**_**FICTION meaning in this story I am GOD, if I want Artemis to be a slut then I will, if I want Percy to die then he is dead(not that it will happen, then the plot will be messed up) ok I think I have ranted enough, story time! **

Thoughts- _think_

Speech- speak

**Demonic/monster thoughts-**_** hmmmm **_

**Demonic/monster speech- I can talk **

**Jutsu- Kagebushin or** Kagebushin – bold for demons and reg. for humans

Explanations

Now this is not the 'story' yet, I know it's not cool but I need to explain things and I don't feel like writing pages upon pages to do so. When Naruto was born the Kyubi was attacking but unlike in the cannon Naruto his mother was not an Uzumaki instead she was Uchiha Ten'en and his father was the Yondiame Hokage's brother or Arashi Yomi or in English Yomi Arashi. When Yomi sealed Kyu (I have a habit of making Kyubi a female so she is called Kyu) into Naruto he also sealed a portion of the Shinigami (male) into Naruto as well. Both of his parents 'died' during the attack leaving Naruto an orphan, now the real difference here is that Yomi was Minato's twin brother but they had huge differences in almost everything but even though they were brothers they had different clans and were the heads of their clans, reason being is that Yomi had 'inherited' more of the Arashi clan genes and Minato the Namikaze, their mother was of the Arashi and father of the Namikaze. (Ten'en, Yomi, Minato, and Kushina all 'died' and Minato and Kushina's kid was still born so they used Naruto instead of their child to seal Kyu away)

Yomi was calm, quiet, sadist/bloodthirsty, and he analyzed everything; Yomi had waist length straight silver/white hair and pale blue lightning bolt shaped 'whiskers' on his face, he had an angular face that was almost elf-like and had pale blue eyes, he had a medium tan and he stood around 5'11 and his muscles had a more sleek look like an animal of sorts, sleek but powerful none-the-less, his build was built for speed but also powerful attacks, he had a natural grace about him but he was more like someone who was calm one moment but the second you did something to aggravate him, you're dead period point blank.

He was the Arashi clan head and as such he had many enemies so when he died Naruto had the last name Uzumaki to cover up who his parents really were. Now in my story Naruto had mostly his father's looks but he had silver eyes and his hair was the same but had equal parts silver and black streaks in it, his 'whiskers' were multi-colored, the top ones were silver the middle was black and the bottom were crimson, they also had a slight curve to them ( Link: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=7u0btS5EX7SFqM&tbnid=S_4HcxKoTmkRTM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Flightning-bolt-baseball-cap-C3376A4256087&e i=Aw9eUqXYHoelkQea04DwDg&psig=AFQjCNFdCGAAx-RVKuS6MOVsn46Zp0qr4Q&ust=1381982292498073 )

Naruto had a horrid life as a result of what he looked like –the whiskers and Kyu- I will not go into detail about it because it will spoil some things later in the story, but basically his life was the same as cannon up to the start of the war but he had a large Jutsu arsenal he could use and mastered, he was an Uzumaki level seal master (Regular seal master = novice Uzumaki seal master) he also never signed the toad contract or any for that matter until halfway through the war when he signed the Kitsune contract as a gift from Kyu (male ), he had unlocked his sharingan at age 10, mastered levels 1-3 at age 12, got mangekyou sharingan (Sauske mangekyou sharingan) at age 13, mastered it at 14, Eternal mangekyou sharingan or EMS at 15 and mastered it by the start of the war at 16. If you think this was fast it really wasn't he spammed Kage Bushin the whole time so it really took around 30 to 40 years (training time) instead of the 6 actual time.

Anyway at the end of the war he was 'captured' –he let them- and he secretly –not so- placed a seal on Kyu beforehand so when he was absorbed into the Jyubi the seal would reverse the sealing and seal the incomplete Jyubi and Kyu back into Naruto but only their power, their souls were sent to the Shinigami, so he absorbed 19 tails worth of power turning him into a demon in the process, Obito and Sauske were killed in the blast but not Madara he escaped via Kamui, here's where it gets a bit complicated.

Humans have 100 points in their DNA so this is split between the mother and father making them have 1 'slot' per say, half-demons have 1,000 points giving them 10 'slots' and only one is used for the parents DNA so as they age that can fill these slots with others DNA, so like if a half demon came across a human with a bloodline they can drink some of that person's blood and then they have filled another 'slot' leaving them with 2 filled and 8 empty, they can also control their DNA at will so if they wanted to pass on only 1 bloodline to their child they could do that. (If you have questions they will be answered later in the story more in depth so wait a bit or ask me via PM) the same go's with full blooded Demons but their DNA has 10,000 points to they have 100 'slots' and the same rules apply.

And as stated earlier Naruto absorbed 19 tails of power and so he is a 19 tailed demon so that already is like super godlike but he is supposed to be that way, and here's a guide to power from Naruto's world to Percy's world, Percy where he is now = fresh out of academy , Annabeth= low to low/mid genin (strongest half blood-other than Naruto- is about mid to high chunin),their hellhounds on average = low to mid chunin, minor gods = mid to high jonin, major gods= high jonin (weakest), low to mid Kage (strongest), Titan= mid to high ANBU(Weak) high kage to SSS-rank ninja (strongest), Typhoon guy= Kyu level or SSSSSS-rank ninja.

Here's my ninja ranking system for the S's, low. kage= S, mid kage= S or SS, high kage= SS or SSS, Minato is a SS-rank and he was the strongest Kage in my story, Naruto before war= SS almost SSS-ranked with Kyu helping. For Naruto after war and no training in using his new tails, 1 tail= high jonin, 2 tails= high ANBU, 3 tails= low kage, 4 tails= mid kage, 5 tails= high kage or SS-ranked, 6 tails= SSS-rank, and so forth but with no training he can only handle 5 tails and if lucky 6 tails safely without losing control or hurting himself, the other tails are sealed away unless he needs them. In the bingo book before the war he is known as

'Silver Death', 'Konoha's Silver Death/Flash' or 'Silver/Black Shinigami' (his most used weapons are a black katana with a silver guard and handle or a scythe with a black handle and a silver blade)

Name: Uchiha Arashi Naruto

Age: 16

Height: 6'1

Appearance: long waist length silver hair with black highlights, silver eyes with black slits, multi-colored curved lightning shaped 'whiskers', His kimono is mostly white and silver with black 'ghost flames' around the collar, showing that he is of royal birth, he also has a black sash with silver flame like patterns around his waist. He wears silver with black 'ghost flames' sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form which is silver with black highlights through it. (think Sesshomaru)

Taijutsu: low kage

Ninjutsu: mid to high kage

Genjutsu: high kage or beyond

Kenjutsu: high kage

Fuinjutsu: Master

Warning: do not engage alone ever, you need at least a small army to even scratch him. Wanted in Iwa, Ame, Oto, and Kusa.

Bounty: $1,000,000,000

After the war bingo book page;

'Silver Death' or 'Konoha's Silver Death'/'Flash'

Name: Uchiha Arashi Naruto

Age: 20

Height: 6'3/6'4

Appearance: long waist length silver hair with black highlights, silver eyes with black slits, multi-colored curved lightning shaped 'whiskers', has an 'X' shaped scar across his chest, His kimono is mostly white and silver with black 'ghost flames' around the collar, showing that he is of royal birth, he also has a black sash with silver flame like patterns around his waist. He wears a silver with black 'ghost flames' sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form which is silver with black highlights through it. (think Sesshomaru)

Ninjutsu: SSS (Ninja techniques)

Taijutsu: SSS (hand to hand combat)

Genjutsu: high SSS (illusions)

Kenjutsu: mid SSS (Sword)

Fuinjutsu: SSSS (Seal)

Senjutsu: mastered (Sage)

Bukijutsu: mastered (Weapons)

Iryō Ninjutsu: mastered (medical stuff)

Jikūkan Ninjutsu: mastered (Space/time stuff)

Warning: never under ANY circumstances should you approach this person with hostile intentions; it would take huge armies just to scratch this person!

Bounty: $ 100,000,000,000,000

Also Naruto has a brother like bond with Kakashi/Inu, Iruka, Ibiki, Kiba, Konohamaru, and Itachi- he has a sister like bond with Anko/Hebi, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao/Neko, Ino, Shizune, and Ten-Ten- he has a mother like bond with Tsume and Tsunade- a father like bond with Jiraiya and Kakashi to a lesser extent- he had a grandfather like bond with his 'Jiji'/ Saru/ Sarutobi/ Old man- his 'best friends' were; Neji, Lee, Garra, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Killer Bee, Ino, Shizune, Ten-Ten, and Kyubi/ Kyu- he was indifferent to Sakura- he hated Sauske, The Council, Oroichmaru, most Hyuga's and Uchiha's, Akatsuki, Obito, Madara, fan girls, and Hinata- for reasons that will be revealed in time. (Most of them were killed in the war)

And I think that's about it other than the fact that he never had a ramen addiction, it was a meat/fish addiction. Also note I probably won't update this regularly, there could be a few months in-between up-dates and this is planned to be a 'Action/Adventure' based fanfic but I am planning to add a bit of a paring between Naruto and *insert chosen name that you don't know here* towards the end of this, it will follow the Cannon plot but only a bit, I will change more than a few things so stay tuned if you don't mind a humongous wait between chapters.

And this explains just about everything I wanted to tell you readers. (P.S. if you couldn't tell yet I hate most Uchiha's and Hyuga's *Hinata* and Sauske and Sakura)

Rei-Susanoo out


	2. Real chapter 1

Oni no Kami Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or things would be different, but I do own all of my OC's and stuff like that. (Also I forgot to mention that other than the friends that I mentioned almost everyone else is either indifferent or hates Naruto.)**

**AN: Now there is something you as the READER need to understand, this is MY story and I have had on my old account where people will tell me that I have some facts wrong and that this did or did not happen; people this is a FANFICTION meaning in this story I am GOD, if I want Artemis to be a slut then I will, if I want Percy to die then he is dead(not that it will happen, then the plot will be messed up) ok I think I have ranted enough, story time! **

_Thoughts- think _

Speech- speak

_**Demonic/monster/God thoughts- hmmmm **_

**Demonic/monster/God speech- I can talk **

**Jutsu- Kagebushin** or Kagebushin – bold for demons and reg. for humans

Story time!

~Ends and New beginnings~

There was a small gust of wind that flowed through a person's long silver and black hair. The person was male and he was roughly 6 foot 3 and his waist length hair was long, straight, and silky looking. He had an angular face that had no baby fat what-so-ever. He had a light tan but he was not pale, he had silver eyes with black slits, multi-colored curved lightning shaped 'whiskers', the top ones were silver the middle was black and the bottom were crimson, they also had a slight curve to them. He had a muscular build but it wasn't overly muscular, they were tight but moved with animal like natural grace.

The remains of his kimono that was mostly white and silver with black 'ghost flames' around the collar, showing that he is of royal birth, he also has a black sash with silver flame like patterns around his waist. He wears silver with black 'ghost flames' sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama (AN: will be called his tail/fur from now on): the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form which is silver with black highlights through it, was now stained crimson, His cloths were ripped and bloodied and barley covered his modesty buy still hung on none the less, in his hand was one of his favorite weapons.

His katana, the katana that his mother left him before she had passed away, it was an impressive 45 inch featuring a 30 inch midnight black razor edged blade with a slight curve and a 15 inch silver guard and handle with silver bandage wrappings to provide a better grip. It's sheath was midnight black and had a silver transparent 'ghost flame' pattern licking at the bottom to roughly half-way up the sheath, thus giving it its name; Shiruba Yokai Hinote or 'Silver Ghost Flames'.

'_Despair'_ that was all that he felt as remembered all of the loved ones that he lost over the course of the war, the only ones that survived were Konohamaru and Ino, because Konohamaru was a genin and wasn't allowed out of the village and Ino because she had conceived Choji's child almost a year ago and was sent back to the village. But everyone else had fallen at the hands of the enemy; he was the only active Konoha ninja above chunin left out here. Where is here you ask? Here is the barren waste field that used to be the southern part of Kaminari no Kuni or the land of lightning. Yes this mutated crater filled expanse of brown dirt, turned over and mutated trees, and worse of all bodies.

Yes there were bloodied and broken bodies lying _everywhere_, and with broken bodies came massive amounts of blood, there were rivers of blood with body parts or insides floating within them, it was horrifying. But that wasn't what this person was looking at; there hung on a jagged piece of sharp rock jutting out in the middle of all of this carnage was one of his last loved ones, pierced right through the stomach area was the closest thing to a mother he ever had.

When his mind finally caught up with what he was seeing, his eyes widened and seamed to fill with tears as he ran as fast as his battered body would let him. When he reached her side his katana vanished into his pocket dimension with a small Kamui and he cut the jagged rock at both ends before quickly running through a long string of hand-signs and slammed his hands on the ground shouting "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a medium sized plume of smoke appeared and then from inside the smoke am animal walked through.

This animal was a silver-grey 5 tailed Kitsune with a slightly lighter under belly, tail tip, and eyes, with slightly darker paws, ears, and a small marking on her right hind leg that looked like a ball of Kitsune-bi. Her name is Rei meaning ghost or departing soul, her powers are simple she is very fast, quiet, smart, and almost impossible to catch seeing as she can become tangible and intangible at will, she can also heal any wound short of a fatal one.

The man looked at Rei with pleading eyes and asked- no begged with a broken voice "Can you see if there's anything you can do for her?! I don't care if you have to cut my arms off or something like that, just _please_ see if you can do something, anything…" he trailed off with a quiet sob and tears flowing down his face freely.

Rei looked at the woman in his arms and said in a soft caring tone "Naruto I don't think I can do anything for her, she is already on deaths door… The only thing I could do would be to wake her up and let you two say your farewell to each other, sorry Naruto but Tsunade is already going to die…"

Naruto just hugged Tsunade to his chest and sobbed quietly into her neck for a few moments before he used a small Kamui and pulled out a medium sized scroll and a bottle of ink and a brush, he placed the scroll on the ground and unrolled it slightly to a clean spot and drew a quick storage seal coupled with a preservation seal and sealed Tsunade's body into the scroll before sending it back into the pocket dimension with a small influx of chakra.

He wiped his face and looked over at Rei and said "We need to end this war within this upcoming month. I have a plan but I'm not sure it will work so I need you to take us back to HQ while I talk to Kurama and make sure he is ok with the plan." Rei said nothing and just put him on her back and she took off at a slight run off towards the shinobi alliance.

~mindscape~

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the giant cage that held his friend, he looked around for a moment before calling out into the cage waiting for Kurama to come out of its depths. After a few moments there was a clacking sound that sounded like huge claws on cement or stone, after a small wait a huge red body and crimson eyes appeared, after a moment they settled down and the being watched Naruto for a moment before,

"**Hey kit, what can I do you for on this miserable day?"** Naruto just looked at him with complete seriousness and said "Kurama I know that you know what my plan is but I need to make sure that you agree with it before I go ahead and do it."

Kurama sighed and though for a moment before saying **"Yeah as much as I don't like the plan it is the only way for us to end this without us losing this war. So let's get this new seal placed on me. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about all this."** Naruto nodded and slipped through the bars of the gate and walked over to Kurama and he started drawing an extremely complex seal on Kurama's side, all the while they were both thinking about how this one seal will change everyone's lives.

Once the seal was finished Naruto gave Kurama a hug on his muzzle and said "For what it's worth, I tried to find something else that would work but I couldn't, sorry partner…" and with that he faded out of the mindscape leaving Kurama to his self.

Kurama sighed and grumbled unintelligently about a stupid kit and having to leave scrolls, The Kitsune trudged back into the depths of the cage and started whatever it was that he wanted to do.

~real world~

Silver eyes fluttered open then squinted against the light with a hiss from said person. Naruto groaned and stretched his muscles while looking to see where he was. He saw that he was in his room and sighed before swinging out of bed and looked for Rei but couldn't see her so he called out "Hey Rei, you still here?!"

There was a pause before the 5 tailed Kitsune walked inside of the room and said "I'm here Naruto, did you need somebody?" Naruto shook his head and said with a sad tone "I just wanted to apologies for summoning you on that field, I know you hate violence and that was uncalled for. If you want to stay here for a few hours before going back you can."

Rei chuckled lightly before saying "You need a shower, I would have done it but seeing as I am a female and you are male I didn't undress you. I just cleaned what I could, and you stink." With that being said she head butted his shoulder affectionately pushing him towards the bathroom. "I'll stay out here and keep watch for you, and Naruto don't keep it bottled up for too long, nobody will be this way for a while if you wish to grieve and let it out."

Naruto bit his lip softly and whispered a soft 'thank you' before he locked himself in the shower to grieve without bothering anyone. When he came out 3 hours later he looked like he had a very long and trying day and despite it only being around 1 in the afternoon he collapsed onto the bed a slept until about 6 in the afternoon.

~5 hours later~

Naruto bolted upright in his bed with a gasp and his silver eyes were blood shot and wide with his chest heaving and he looked around the room frantically for a moment until he dashed to the shower to calm down. When he came out of the shower he looked better than he had in a while but still had a haunted look about him. Naruto looked over his ruined outfit from the day before and cringed before putting on a new one that looked the same as it should have and picked the ruined out up and left his room for the cloths washroom.

A few hallways later and he found himself in a room with multiple washers and dryers; he opened the closest washer and put his bloody cloths inside along with the appropriate amount of soap and other things. He started the washer and sat down on the bench beside the washers and looked at the time, it was almost 8 at night. He chuckled dryly and made a mental note to thank Rei whenever he saw her next.

With the help of Kurama he went over the plan for the day in his head multiple times and picking apart any flaws and correcting them for the next hour. When the washer went off he placed his cloths in a dryer and went back to perfecting his plan until he saw a familiar face come in the room. He eyed the face for a moment before realizing who it was; it was the Mizukage Mei Terumi.

He stood and walked over to the dryer and pulled his still bloodied cloths out and he sighed loudly grumbling about unfair dry blood. He turned towards the Mizukage and asked "Hey Mei, do you have anything to get the blood out of these?" The red-head just looked over his butchered cloths and handed him a small capsule and she said "Wash them with that and it should come out. You really need to wash them right when you get back from the field Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave sigh before saying "Well it wasn't exactly easy being out there for an extended period of time, Mei." Mei pouted with a hurt look on her face and said "You're a meanie Naru-kun~ we've been dating for almost five and a half years now and you still don't call me by a nickname in public." Naruto chuckled softly and put his cloths back in the washer with the capsule and restarted it before walking over to Mei and pulling her into a hug before saying in her ear quietly "If you wanted me to call you Mei-Koi in public you should have said so sooner."

Mei blushed heavily and stuttered while Naruto chuckled softly and said "See you get embarrassed if I call you Mei-Koi in public." Mei pouted again but returned the hug regardless. Naruto nuzzled her neck softly inhaling her sent and he let a single tear fall from his eye and he clenched his teeth harshly as he was filled with guilt. Mei felt the tear hit her neck and blinked before her eyes widened and she had never seen Naruto cry in front of her in about three years so she made a seal less mizubushin to finish the laundry and she immediately Shunshined them back to Naruto's room.

Once in his room she pulled back from the hug slightly and cupped Naruto's cheek and looked into his eyes and what she saw broke her heart, Naruto looked broken and his eyes were filled with guilt and tears that refused to fall. Mei felt sadden just by looking into his eyes so she led him over to the small bed and sat down pulling Naruto with her as she leaned back against the wall and she pulled Naruto into a hug letting his hear land just above her breasts but below her chin.

Mai rested her chin on top of his head and rubbed his back softly and asked "What's wrong Naru-kun?" Naruto looked up and chocked out "Tsunade-Ka-san died… if I was stronger I could have saved her, it's my fault she died!" Mei shook her head and said "No it's not Naruto, You were stationed on a completely different field from Tsunade, even if you knew it would have happened there wasn't anything you could do about it she ordered you to protect the field you were in while she took care of her field."

Naruto didn't feel any better and he started to sob again and buried his face in Mei's neck as sobs racked his body. Mei hugged Naruto harder and started to sob with him and the only thing Naruto did was sob and repeatedly say he was sorry and to forgive him. After about an hour Naruto slipped into the dark bliss that is unconsciousness, Mei sighed and undressed down to her panties and undressed Naruto down to his underwear and slipped under the covers pulling him with her and she snuggled up to him and fell asleep with his head resting in-between her breasts and their legs firmly tangled.

~Morning~

Naruto groaned softly as he woke up and realized he had not only cried in front of his lover but also made her cry. Naruto looked over at Mei and smiled a genuine smile one filled with love and he ran his hand through her hair gaining a small moan from his partner and he leaned in and gave her a kiss before making a Kagebushin and ordering it to write a letter to Mei telling her of his plans for that day while he got dressed and went to go get breakfast for himself and Mei.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the money and left the room and headed to the breakfast area. When he arrived he made sure that there was no more blood stuck in his cloths or his tail/fur, he nodded and walked in with the grace of a noble and paid for a healthy breakfast with plenty of fruits and meats, for the both of them. Naruto ate his breakfast on the way back to the room.

Once in his room he pulled out a huge scroll from storage and went to work creating tons of storage seals and sealing any and everything that was his into the scroll before taking everything out of storage and transferring them into the scroll, the things he kept out where his katana, some ninja supplies, and a bit of money to get breakfast. He sealed his ninja supplies into his wrists and left his katana –in its sheath- on his waist.

Naruto looked back at his still sleeping lover and he was filled with guilt once more, he slowly made his way back over to the bed and gave Mei one last kiss tongue and all. Mei moaned in her sleep and her eyes started to flutter open. Naruto panicked and said loud enough to wake her up "I love you, forgive me for this." Mei's eyes snapped open at this and she fearfully turned to Naruto only to see his EMS blaring and he put her in a strong Genjutsu that was designed to keep someone asleep for a moment longer and fog their memory giving them a hangover effect for a while but just before she did she murmured "I love you, Naru-kun…"

Naruto sobbed quietly and dressed his lover in her cloths and he made sure he put the scroll in her hands along with a picture he had of them having fun on some random beach. His eyes snapped open and in a flash of silver and black he was gone racing towards the enemy base, if he would have stayed for a moment longer he would have heard Mei's agonized scream followed by heart wrenching sobs.

He ran for what seemed like hours and stopped about 3 miles away from the base and summoned Rei again and gave her two scrolls, the one with all of his things in it and one he wrote for her should his plan fail and told her that the smaller scroll would open automatically should the need arise and sent her back to the Kitsune realm.

Naruto took a calming breath and he pulled a black piece of cloth from his pocket and used it to tie his long hair into a lose pony tail so it would stay out of the way. He started to walk towards the enemy base all the while going over his plan again and talking to Kurama for what could be the last time. When he reached the base fake Madara AKA Obito jumped out at him along with Sauske.

Naruto pulled out his katana and made a single hand sign and yelled 'KAI' and all of his gravity and chakra suppression seals came off and his body exploded with power and his EMS was blazing with the 6 pointed star (silver in color) was spinning rapidly clockwise but the 3 pointed thing in the middle (crimson in color) was spinning counter clockwise. (AN: Think Sauske's but everything there that's black is crimson and everything there that's red is silver along with the sclera)

Both Obito's and Sauske's EMS' were blazing and they launched into a fierce 2 on 1 battle with Obito and Sauske in favor, the battle was so fast that I couldn't be traced by anything lower than a MS, there were clangs of metal and sounds of someone being hit echoing around and there were jutsu flying everywhere and then as fast as it started it was over, Naruto had been hit in the gut by a chidori and then he was taken inside the hideout to have Kurama extracted from him.

About halfway through the process of extracting Kurama the seal activated and the blue chakra turned black and the flow reversed and the chakra was absorbed into Naruto. Madara saw this and yelled "What have you done you brat!" Naruto just smirked and went into the seal to see if Kurama was still there but he wasn't, In Kurama's place there was just a growing mass of chakra that was black in color with only a few specks of the Kitsune's red. Naruto bowed his head in farewell then exited the seal to see what was happening with Madara.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Madara cursing and pumping as much chakra as he could trying to 'fix' the flow of black chakra, Obito was doing the same thing and Sauske was glaring a Naruto while pumping chakra into the black chakra. Naruto discreetly summoned Rei but made her the size of a fox kit and gave a few signs via his tail/fur and told her to get some of their blood and take it back to the summoning realm.

Rei raised an eyebrow but nodded non-the-less and did as she was told; she collected a blood sample from Sauske, 2 from Obito 1 for the MS and 1 for the rinnegan, and 3 from Madara 1 for MS 1 for rinnegan and 1 for mokuton. Rei gave Naruto one last look before returning back to her home.

The flow of black chakra slowed to a stop showing that all the chakra was now inside of Naruto's seal. Naruto slipped into the seal quickly and ripped the seal off of the gates and felt a change in his body causing him to cry out and fall unconscious, the chakra rushed into his body all at once causing an explosion to rock the cavern that they were in and it incinerated both Obito and Sauske but Madara felt the explosion moments before it happened and he used Kamui to escape to kami know where saving himself.

When the dust settled Naruto's body was all that was left but with a few changes, his cloths were now almost shredded and he now had 19 tails 9 were black 9 were silver and 1 was black and silver, he also had two silver and black banded elongated fox ears sitting on top of his head, he had fangs that were sticking out of his mouth down to just passed his bottom lip, his bottom whiskers changed from crimson to a mixture of black and silver, the seal that was on his stomach disappeared, and he now had another katana it was roughly the same as Shiruba Yokai Hinote but the colors were reversed meaning everything that is silver on Shiruba is black on the new one and everything that is black on Shiruba is silver on the new one, almost like a twin.

There was a swirl of black flames beside Naruto's body and a woman stepped out and said "Oh my baby boy, what's happened to you. But no matter now that I am allowed you're coming home with me!" And with that the woman picked Naruto up and in a swirl of black flames they were gone. (AN: you have no idea how tempted I am to leave it here and make you wait like a month until I up load the next chapter but I won't do that I still need to add some more stuff.)

~Almost 2 days later~

There was a groan that echoed around the room and a flickering of silver eyes only to meet a bright room and snap shut again with yet another groan of annoyance. After a moment the eyes opened again with an irritable sigh and flicking of tails… _'Wait since when did I have tails…'_ Naruto's head turned around slowly and his eyes widened comically and he did the only thing he could do in that position; he screamed, loud "WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE HELL DID I GET TAILS… wait… WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PLACE AT?" Naruto stumbled out of the bed he was in and started to bolt around the room literally, he was on the walls running around the room hyperventilating.

There was the sound of people running down a hallway towards the room Naruto was in but in his state of panic he didn't realize a damn thing. The same woman who brought Naruto to where ever this place is walked in the room… only to be run into by a panicking Naruto, knocking them both down to the ground.

The woman had long straight black hair that went down to the bottom of her butt; she had black eyes, an angular face, a light tan that was lighter than Naruto's but not overly pasty, she had a dark grey kimono that went down to about mid-thigh, and had black Kitsune-bi flames around the collar and had black Kitsune-bi flames licking up from the bottom and she had no shoes on her feet.

Naruto grumbled for a moment before "Who are you, where am I, and what the FUCK did you do to me." The woman looked at him for a moment before she slapped him up-side the head so hard his head got stuck in the ceiling before saying in an irritated tone "Is that any way for you to talk to your mother young man."

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and after a moment he said in an accusing tone "How can you be my mother if she died the day I was born, or did you just leave me to the dogs back in Konoha because you didn't want to be known as 'The demons mother'." At this point the woman started to tear up a bit before Naruto added, "But I will give you the benefit of the doubt because you do look like me a bit, all you have to do is prove it or don't come near me ever again."

The woman nodded before saying "Ok I will formally introduce myself, my name is Amaterasu the Shinto sun goddess and holder of the black flames of hell, you may know me as Uchiha Ten'en former ANBU captain and wife of Arashi Yomi, pleased to meet you Uchiha Arashi Naruto former jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, new Juukubi or nineteen tailed demon or as you will be promoted to after we finish your training the Oni no Kami or Demon god."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully for a moment before turning around and he started to count his tails and when he finished counting he said "Good but you have yet to prove anything to me yet so I will ask some questions and for each you answer I will answer one of you own, deal?" he saw her nod so he asked "How did I get tails?"

Amaterasu hummed and said "Well there was a flaw in the seal that you made on Kurama's tails and it made it so that when they were absorbed into you it turned you into a demon with the added number of tails thus your 19 tails. Now my question, did you ever inherit your father's insatiable hunger for watermelons? That always drove me nuts."

Naruto chuckled for a moment and said "I picked up his watermelon addiction and a fish/meat addiction. Now my question; where have you been all my life?" Amaterasu looked saddened at this and said "There are rules about us gods being able to see or even interact with our 'mortal' children, but you turned into a demon to I can see you now. Did you have a wife?"

Naruto looked depressed and shook his head while saying "No, I had a girlfriend I was planning to propose to if the plan worked like it should have and I was still there. Mei probably hates me now, I left first thing in the morning and didn't say goodbye but I left a note explaining my plan. I hope she will forgive me if we ever meet again." Amaterasu looked sad at that and said "You know the rules; we can't interfere with mortals no matter how much we want to." Naruto nodded sadly and motioned for another question so she asked "Do you have any summoning animals yet?"

Naruto nodded and said "About two years ago I got the Kitsune contract from Kyubi…. SHIT I forgot to contact Rei after I woke up, pardon me for a moment," he flashed through a string of hand-signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and in a plume of smoke there sat Rei with her five tails waving around behind her. Rei looked around before she saw Naruto and the moment she did she leaped at him and pinned him to the ground she growled and snarled out "Where have you been Naruto, do you have any idea how stupid that plan of yours was; I THOUGHT YOU DIED BAKA!"

Naruto's foxlike ears drooped and his tails did as well and he said "Rei I'm sorry but I just woke up here like 20 minutes ago and then I ran into this woman here; Rei meet Amaterasu also known as Uchiha Ten'en, apparently she is my mother, Amaterasu meet Rei my summoning familiar."

Rei looked at Amaterasu and studied her for a moment then said "I can believe it, she looks like you and smells like you Naruto." Amaterasu smiled and nodded at Rei before Naruto said "Rei just so you know I need some training now, I have 19 tails and apparently I am the Oni no Kami." Rei looked back at Naruto and noticed all the tails and she freaked out before saying "You're right you will need tons of training, so we are going to do it the same way as if you were a kit. Given your power before you got tails I would give you about 5 tails so once you master 5 we will move to 6 and so forth until you can handle all of your tails without hurting yourself, Ok?"

Naruto nodded and said "Where will we train though?" Rei looked stumped and said "I guess the fox realm." Naruto nodded once again and that's when Amaterasu cut in saying "Hey Naruto I have some gifts for you, they are a few summoning scrolls I believe you will like; The Dragon, Big Cats, Demonic Cats, Wolf, Demon Wolf, Horse, Hellhound, Phoenix, Gryphon, Serpent, and Sea Serpents. Seeing as you are the Oni no Kami I thought you would like to have them, you would have them eventually anyway."

Naruto nodded and said with a smile "Thanks, I'm still not sure what to call you but in time I will call you mom or Ka-san." Amaterasu looked like she just won the jackpot in gambling with Tsunade, she smiled and said "I would like that, now I know that you will be training but be sure to come and visit and meet the rest of the family sometimes, Ok?"

Naruto nodded and said "Will do; now Rei lets go train in some new stuff." Rei nodded and she opened a gate between the realm they were in and the fox realm, she and Naruto walked through and just before the portal closed Naruto grinned and said in a teasing tone "See ya later Ka-sama." And with that our Oni no Kami left to train for 10 years and he would visit the Shinto Gods and Goddesses every weekend but always thought of Mei when he could and he became a true Oni Kami.

-End

Next chapter Naruto will enter the Olympians world with a whole new family and powers to make a new-ish as the Oni Kami.

~Rei-Susanoo out


	3. Chapter 2

Oni no Kami chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or things would be different, but I do own all of my OC's and stuff like that. **

_Thoughts- think _

Speech- speak

Japanese speech / _thoughts_

_**Demonic/monster/animal thoughts- hmmmm **_

**Demonic/monster/animal language- I can talk **

**Jutsu- Kagebushin or **Kagebushin** – bold for demons and **reg. for humans

~Story time~

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"

Percy kept shuffling. "It's my shoulder," He lied, faking being extremely miserable. "It burns." Percy had black hair and green eyes. He was an average size kid for a 14 year old. Nico and Bianca both had ebony hair; Nico's was messier than Bianca's, and coal-black eyes with pale skin. Nico was 10 and Bianca was 12.

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!" Thorn herded them outside. Percy was desperately trying to tell Grover he was in trouble through their empathy link.

"Halt." Thorn said after they had reached a cliff outside the woods. Thorn started fiddling with something and said, "The package is ready to deliver."

Percy started looking for a way out and saw the sea behind him but he could only save himself if he jumped and he wouldn't leave these two to the mercy of Dr. Thorn.

Suddenly Percy was hit by an invisible force that pushed him down. "Watch out." was said to which he recognized the voice right away. It was Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Who had saved had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She looked like any girl her age would at 14.

Thalia charged from her hiding spot with her spear and shield, Aegis and shouted "For Zeus!"

As the group tried and failed to defeat the Manticore a clear piercing sound, the call of a hunting horn resounded through the woods.

The Manticore froze. "No," Thorn said, "It cannot be-" His sentence was cut short when something shot past the group like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Thorn's shoulder. He wailed in agony.

"Curse you! This is direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" The Manticore shouted as the Hunters came out of the woods and aimed their bows towards him. One hunter asked something. "Lady Artemis permission to kill?" She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. She looked to be around 16 years old.

"Not so." A girl said from the group. The only one who hadn't drawn her bow, She was a little younger than most of the girls in her group. She had auburn hair gathered in a ponytail and strange, silvery yellow eyes like the moon her face was beautiful but her expression was stern. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She turned to the oldest girl in the circle. "Zoe, permission granted."

Just as Zoe was about to fire the arrow the ground between Zoe and Dr. Thorn rumbled and a large crack appeared with a 7 foot black gate with the kanji for 'Oni no Kami' in silver rising out of the crack's depths. The rumbling stopped once the gate was fully out of the ground and then it swung open and then there was a loud gasp from the Manticore and he quickly got down on his knees and bowed in submission, followed closely by Artemis' wolf pack.

There were footsteps from within the gates and Naruto walked out with his elongated canine-like ears twitching lightly and his long fangs that now ended about an inch below his bottom lip seamed to flash in the light his silver eyes were now a brighter tone of silver and he still had the black reptilian slit in his eyes, his clothing hadn't changed much, he just added the twin blades across the back of his waist for a quick draw and his Mokomoko-sama had disappeared and was replaced by 24 silver and black tails each with heavy suppression seals on them and the back of his kimono shirt had two slits around the shoulder blade area, all in all he still looked not a day older than late teens to early twenties.

Naruto walked over to the Manticore and he pulled out the arrow and asked **"Have you finished scouting this world's inhabitant's yet?"** the bowed Manticore shook his head but replied **"No this world has multiple powerful beings living here though the strongest to my knowledge in sealed within the depths of hell. The other that could break out is called typhoon and if I am correct it would be about a strong as Kyubi was in his prime. And there are rumors floating around where I currently work that a man with godly powers and strange eyes appeared here just under 10 months ago."**

Naruto hummed thoughtfully before saying **"What do these eyes look like?"** Dr. Thorn looked up and carefully replied **"The reports vary but generally that say it looks like a red eye with 3 black tomes within them that connect and have a small black pupil." **(Think Madara's original mangekyou sharingan) Naruto nodded before saying **"Continue your mission Thorn. And on a positive note I have a message from your mate."**

Thorn's eyes lit up and he took the scroll in his hand and deftly read over it multiple times before he jumped up and gave a loud whoop while dancing around like an idiot while having happy tears flowing down his face before he gave Naruto a huge hug and he shouted "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" after a moment Thorn whipped out a scroll and a brush and started to write quickly before sealing the scroll with some wax and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly and said "Congratulations Thorn I'm happy for you." Thorn nodded before saying "Thanks Naruto-sama it means a lot to me. I can't wait; I wonder if it's a boy or girl? Oh well we'll find out later I have a job to finish." With that Thorn ran off into the forest leaving Naruto and the demi-gods as well as the huntresses and their mistress.

Naruto cocked his head at the wolf pack and said **"I am not your alpha, the goddess over there is. You may fall under my jurisdiction but she is your alpha, do not bow to me unless you need to." **The wolves looked uneasy before one by one getting back up and falling back into place behind Artemis who was staring at Naruto intently as were everyone else so Naruto decided to have some fun and said "As much as I do not mind you ogling at me I am spoke for and we have business to discuss."

Artemis frowned and tried to turn Naruto into an animal but Naruto just chuckled before saying "I'm afraid you cannot turn me into an animal that easily huntress." Artemis frown deepened and she glared at Naruto who just waved it off before turning serious and saying "We need to talk and I am sure that you want answers."

It was at that moment that that Nico came running over and he started gushing things about his card/sculpture game and asking millions of questions before Naruto said "Wow kid, I can only answer so many questions at once; Yes my tails and ears are real and none of you can touch them, yes I am very much alive, no I am not ancient like some other gods I know, no I am not a pure blooded god I am half Shinto and half Greek, Yes I am a real demon and no I won't eat you, yes I can turn into animals much like Artemis can, yes I do have a limit as to what I can transform into I have to have meet one, yes I have met my mother but I have no clue as to who my father is, yes that's why I am here, damn kid how many questions can you ask in such a short time?!"

Nico smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head before asking "Oh I forgot, what's your name?" Naruto nodded before saying "I have many titles but my birth name is Uchiha Arashi Naruto. Nice to meet ya'." Naruto flashed a smile before turning to the rest of the people in the clearing and saying "Any more questions and if so later you look like you're freezing to death."

They nodded before Artemis singled to follow her and they went into the forest a good ways and ended up at a camp that was set up and the hunters all went about their business doing their best to ignore the males in the camp. Naruto went over to the wolves and started to converse with them and then he pulled a large scroll out from his 'storage' and unsealed a few cow carcasses and laid them down near the wolves and then backed away to let them eat in peace. He then unsealed a large watermelon for himself and he continued to walk around while he sunk his fangs into the watermelon and proceeded to dismantle it consuming the entire thing rind and all.

Naruto frowned and unsealed another watermelon and walked over to the half-bloods and he sliced the watermelon into triangle shaped slices and put them on a plate handing them over to Grover before he grabbed one for himself and took his time eating watching the kids with a small smile. Naruto leaned back into the tree behind them and sighed thoughtfully with a small frown before he just gave up and thought _'I give up! This is completely pointless to worry about if it may not be true; I'm going to get the twins to hunt him down.'_

Naruto stood and walked over to the middle of the clearing and stomped his foot roughly with chakra channeled into it causing a portal to appear In front of everyone and a transparent keyboard and screen flashed into existence. Naruto's finger flew across the keyboard swiftly as he typed in a long code before he bit into his right wrist and caused his blood to flow onto the portal before he swiped his tong across his wrist causing it to close.

Naruto nodded to himself and opened the gates and saw a small tiger kit before he said "Shiro can you get me the twins I have a mission for them." The kit nodded before running off stumbling slightly causing Naruto to chuckle before he went into 'shinobi mode' and all emotions drained off of his face as he waited for the twins.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard thumping before there were two tigers standing in front of him; they stood at 20 feet at the shoulder and each were a bright silver with medium grey stripes and the only difference was one had blue eyes while the other had green eyes, the one with blue eyes is Shimofuri and the one with green eyes is Kaihaku. They two bowed in greeting before cocking their heads slightly as if asking what need to be done.

Naruto nodded in greeting before saying "There is a possibility that Madara is here and I need you two to find him for me. But for the love of Ka-sama do not get caught by him if it is him, got it? Oh and if you do get caught not only will I be coming after you but the others will as well." The twins nodded before replying "Of course Ni-sama we will track this mystery person. Oh and the younglings want to see this world soon."

Naruto nodded before giving both of the tigers a pat and he discreetly placed a tracking seal on both of them just in case he needed to find them. The tigers gave him a lick before stepping out of the portal revealing themselves to the others and Artemis gasped softly along with the hunters, the two tigers walked calmly over to one of the cow carcasses and snapped it in half before swallowing the halves whole.

The two nodded while gaining an evil glint in their eyes before they turned slightly and said "Ni-sama your mother wants to talk to you within a few days, she said something about Jashin coming for a visit." Naruto groaned loudly before a string of curses flew from his mouth as he just smacked the twins lightly with a tail sending them on their way. Artemis glared at Naruto and then asked/accused "Don't you know who those two are!"

Naruto nodded and said "Yes I know who they are I raised them since they were born 8 years ago. They are the celestial twins born from Byaku and Kirin the original celestial white tigers, the one with blue eyes is Shimofuri and the one with green eyes is Kaihaku, servants of my mother Amaterasu. I would have gotten Byaku to do what I sent them to do but he is way too big for the job and he is arrogant thinking he can beat me, I have whooped his ass so many times I lost count."

Artemis looked miffed before saying "I want answers now." Naruto nodded and sat on a tree root before a fireball appeared in his hands and he placed it on the ground in-between them and the fireball floated off of the ground and pulsed giving off heat. Artemis sat down along with the hunters and half-bloods, Naruto nodded again before saying "I will answer your questions if you answer mine, but understand there are things I will not say no matter what."

Artemis nodded before asking "Who are you, I don't mean your name I mean who _are_ you." Naruto hummed thoughtfully before saying in a sad tone "I am a jinchuuriki." Nico got curious and asked "What's a jinchuuriki?" Naruto looked at him and smiled sadly as his mind went down memory lane and replied "Jinchuuriki roughly translates into 'Power of Human Sacrifice' and is literally that, a human sacrifice." This drew a gasp from everyone present then "Explain!" Artemis demanded causing Naruto to flinch slightly but everyone missed it but Artemis.

Naruto sighed and said in a emotionless voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines "There are two types of jinchuuriki; one, the 'Sword' happens when a Bijuu or in your language a 'Tailed Beast' is sealed within either a newborn baby or a unborn baby for the purpose of being a weapon but never anyone over the age of a few days. Two, the 'Shield' happens when there is no other choice than to contain the Bijuu within a jinchuuriki until the death of said person for instance say a Bijuu is attacking and you have no way to drive it off they will seal it into a newborn baby. I am a 'Shield' my friend Gaara was a 'Sword'."

Percy became nosey disregarding everyone glaring at him to shut-up and asked anyway "How many Bijuu were there and who were they sealed in?" Naruto snarled at Percy but answered anyway.

"There were nine Bijuu each with a different number of tails; Ichibi no Tanuki, takes the form of a raccoon was sealed within the Godaime Kazekage Gaara with a faulty seal making him insane until I fixed it, Nibi no Nekomata, takes the form of a two-tailed cat was sealed within Yugito Ni, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, takes the form of a three-tailed turtle previously sealed within the Yondiame Mizukage Yagura, Yonbi no Saru, takes the form of a four-tailed gorilla was sealed within Roshi, Gobi no Irukauma, takes the form of a five-tailed dolphin-horse was sealed within Han, Rokubi no Namekuji, takes the form of six-tailed slug was sealed within Utakata, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, takes the form of a seven-tailed beetle was within Fuu, Hachibi no Kyogyu, takes the form of an eight-tailed ushi-oni-like beast was sealed within Killer Bee, Kyuubi no Yoko, takes the form of a fox was sealed within me. Their names were important to them and names have power so I will not tell you them."

Annabeth being the investigator that she is caught something and asked/accused "You kept saying that there were sealed into them, are they lose now or something?" Naruto snarled louder and his tails whipped behind him showing his anger until he said "This is the last question on this subject I will answer. They were ripped out of their previous containers by a madman resulting in the jinchuuriki's death and absorbed into another after the war. Anymore questions, no? Good. My turn, introduce yourselves, names, godly parent, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I will start;

"My name is Uchiha Arashi Naruto; my godly parents are Amaterasu and a jackass I don't know yet, I was born in Konohagakure no sato, I like my Shinto family and singing as well as my animal/demon family as well as most fruits meats-preferably raw-, I dislike my birthday, war, fangirls, brats, most of the civilians from where I am from, perverts and rapist and most humans for that matter seeing as they fall in one of these things, most Hyuga's and Uchiha's especially Madara and Sauske as well as Obito and Hinata, my hobbies are training, spending time with Ka-sama and my familiars, and as for dreams for the future they would be to find out who my father is then to proceeded to beat the living shit out of him until he apologizes, after that I guess prepare for yet another war."

Artemis went next saying "My name is Artemis goddess of the hunt and moon, my parents are Zeus and Leto my brother is Apollo, I like my hunters and a select few people outside of them, and I dislike males and monsters, my hobbies are being with my hunters and the hunt, and I have no dreams for the future as of now."

Zoe went next and revealed that her name is Zoe and she likes Artemis. Percy revealed his name and he likes training and being outside of camp with his mother. Annabeth revealed her name that she likes archeology and wants to bring Luke back and build a monument that will last thousands of years. Thalia revealed her name and that she wants to bring Luke back as well as the fact that she likes music. Grover revealed his name and that he likes nature and wishes to find Pan. Nico revealed his name and that he likes his sister and wants to meet their father, Bianca revealed the same as her brother.

There was a pause before a female voice behind Naruto said "My name is Rei no Yoko my father was Kurama no Yoko and my mother was Shirogane no Yoko, I like my partner Naruto my mate and kits, I dislike idiots perverts and rapist as well as people who don't like foxes, my hobbies are being with my family and keeping the kit inline when he gets himself in trouble, I dreams for the future are to raise my kits and keep a happy family." Naruto sighed before saying "In English Rei, not everyone can speak and understand our language here. And since where did you get here?"

Rei chuckled and then the air around Naruto rippled and Rei became tangible once more, Rei now has 8 tails and is well on the way to her 9th and she grew from being just over 5 feet to being just over 12 feet at the shoulder and her fur change slightly, she was now a pure Silver with her markings being medium grey. Rei smacked Naruto with her tail harshly sending him flying out of the camp while she lay in his spot with her tails waving lazily behind her.

Naruto came walking back calmly before he launched himself at Rei and landed on her head in-between her ears with a pout on his face and he said "What was that for Rei? It hurt, you sent me through 5 trees and a few boulders and off a cliff. And what's with being midget sized your head is too small now." Rei snorted and said "It was for not telling me that you were leaving today and it was supposed to hurt dumbass. And I shrunk for two reasons, one it's hard to hide when you are the size of a boss summon and two so you wouldn't get on my head. And besides I have been here since you started answering questions."

Naruto pouted before turning to everyone else and saying "Everyone this is Rei my foxy familiar, longtime friend, and war partner. Rei this is Artemis the goddess of the hunt and her hunters, Percy is Poseidon's kit, Annabeth is Athena's kit, Thalia is Zeus' kit, Grover is nature's kit, and Nico and his sister Bianca don't know their godly parent."

Rei looked at Percy and Grover before said "I wonder how Yoru and Susanoo would take to him and the goat would probably be eaten by half of the others." Rei then looked at Artemis and the hunters before chuckling and saying "The huntresses would love you guys." Rei looked at Annabeth and said "Sesshoumaru's pups would like you and possibly Seikatsu and Onjin." Rei looked a Thalia and said "Doku and Sesshoumaru might like you." She then looked at Nico and Bianca and said "Almost all of the younglings along with Yakeru and Kurokaze would absolutely adore you two."

They all looked stunned at that before Percy said "It talks… I thought animals were dumb." Artemis and Naruto scowled before Naruto smacked Percy upside the head and said "Animals are not dumb and besides Rei is not an animal she is the daughter of the Kyubi and she is a Hachibi in her own right and well on the way to being a Kyubi. And besides Foxes are animals but Rei is a Kitsune a demonic fox therefore she is extremely intelligent and she is one of the elder Kitsune of roughly two thousand years of age."

Rei scowled slightly and said "Don't make me tell your mother that you gave away a woman's age without their permission. And for the record I am not two thousand years old, I'm only one thousand nine hundred and forty-five years old, so HA!" Naruto paled and nodded before Percy asked "How can you be that old? By all means you should be dead and turned into dust by now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Percy your father is hundreds of thousands maybe even millions of years old yet when someone is a measly two thousand you say they should be dead? Granted Rei is older than me I have superiority over most if not all of my companions."

Percy blushed slightly before saying "Well of course she is older than you, you don't look a day over 20." Naruto sighed before saying "Percy like I just said your father is old but he doesn't look the part now does he?" Annabeth quirked an eyebrow and asked "If that's true how old are you then?"

Naruto chuckled before he thought about it and said "Well I was 20 when the war ended then I trained with Ka-sama for about 10 years, so my best guess would be somewhere around the late twenties early thirties." Rei sighed and said "Your birthday was only a week ago you turned thirty then. How in the nine rings of hell can you forget how old you are?"

Naruto shrugged before looking up and seeing it getting dark he said "We should get some sleep here soon, does everyone have sleeping arrangements?" Everyone nodded so Naruto yawned and turned to Rei and said "Can you go home and let everyone know to expect to be allowed through within a few days? But whatever you do, don't tell Kurokaze yet he would flip that you're here and he isn't."

Rei chuckled before she stood and head-butted Naruto softly before she just vanished leaving Naruto mumbling about showoffs. Naruto sighed before he used a Kamui and he had a few scrolls and an expensive looking calligraphy set in his hands. He leaped into a large tree and settled down before he started to write at a fast pace in what looked to be nothing but scribbles but was actually the language his mother uses.

When he finished writing he sealed the scroll tightly before running through a string of hand-signs and the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto took another scroll in his hands and is said 'intelligence report' so he broke the seal and read quickly before he sighed and settled down to rest in the tree a few moments later and Naruto was fast asleep.

It was the middle of the night when there was an inhuman roar that woke everyone up and made Naruto fall out of his tree and right beside Artemis in a crouch before he yawned and stretched in a cat-like manner with his tails curling and flexing the kinks out. Naruto was grumpy he was never a morning person but now whoever woke him up was going to get it painfully.

Naruto stood and turned to Artemis who looked like a young adult around her late teens to early twenties and asked "What's going on?" Artemis looked a little worried and said "There is a horde of demons on their way here but we don't know what for or how many." Naruto hummed quietly before he sniffed the air and strained his ears for a moment before he frowned slightly saying "I can hear roughly a thousand different types of demons but I don't know what they are and I only recognize one sent and it's that of a renegade kittling of 8 tails."

Artemis frowned heavily before turning to her hunters and saying "Gear up we have an army on our hands. One thing though don't die." Naruto sighed before he went through a string of hand-signs and called out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shometsu-tai 1~6 (annihilation squad 1~6)" there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there were roughly 18 animals behind Naruto each looking prepared for war.

They stood in six groups of three; one group was made up of large wolves that were covered in black protective armor that didn't restrict movement but each had a long whip-like tail that ended in a sharp point, there was another group that was made up of Kitsune who were covered in varying shades of grey armor like the wolves but each had only 5 tails, another group was made up of deer like creatures that were covered head to tail in linked armor that would move with their bodies, another group was made up of three horse like creatures covered in armor one had wings another had a horn and the last had both a horn and wings, one was made up of humanoid creatures that were covered in armor but each had some sort of demonic appendages, and the last one was made up of what looked like polar bear dogs (from the legend of Korra) complete with armor.

Naruto looked at them in his 'shinobi mode' completely devoid of emotions and said "There is an army of roughly one thousand plus work with the human hunters and take them out with no fatalities on our side. Leave the Hachibi to me, dismissed." The 18 assassins nodded and paired off with a hunter leaving only Artemis without a partner, Naruto watched them leave before he went through another string of hand-signs before he said "Fuin 1~8 kai!"

Naruto was engulfed in a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared in his place was a huge Kurama-sized black 8 tailed Kitsune that had silver eyes and streaks in his tails and ears and he had a large X shaped scar on his chest and a set of viscous looking scars on his back that looked like a set of large claws made them. Naruto bounded off of the cliff and landed seamlessly on top of the water and walked our calmly towards the other Kitsune who by now was shaking like a leaf. Naruto was almost at the other Kitsune when he reduced his size to that of a newborn kit and dove under the water dodging a claw swipe from the other crimson Kitsune. (Imagine the Kyubi vs. Kyubi from road to a ninja movie)

There was a pause before Naruto sprang full sized at the other Kitsune grabbing a hind leg in his jaws and flinging the mammoth end over end through a few jagged rocks before it righted itself and they both rushed each other colliding in a whirling mass of slashing claws, gnashing teeth, and swishing tails. Naruto grabbed the other Kitsune by its neck and forced them both underwater in a huge splash of water, they both resurfaced and the other Kitsune sprang away racing across the water before it turned and slid to a stop and started to gather massive amounts of red energy before it swallowed it and shot it at the now racing Naruto.

Naruto dodged the energy blast and it exploded right behind him in a huge blast of water and he continued to dodge the energy blasts before he turned with a paw and raced towards the other Kitsune firing off his own energy blasts causing the other to duck avoiding the blast causing it to explode behind it sending its tails forward. As soon as it stood it had to leap out of the way of yet another energy blast before it started to send them back at Naruto who ran around avoiding them.

Naruto decided to step it up a notch and started to send off energy beams instead of blasts at the other Kitsune creating a huge light show, that everyone even the enemies stopped to watch wondering what was going on as none of them could see the fight. Then there were two load roars and the two Kitsune ascended into the air above circling each other.

They suddenly rushed at one another colliding in yet another mass of razor sharp claws and teeth, causing a shockwave to blast out from them and uproot a few of the smaller trees and stunning everyone watching. Naruto started charging up a rasengan with his tails and the other Kitsune started charging an energy blast with its tails while swiping at Naruto with its claws and Naruto would dodge at the last moment and counter with a slash of his own.

Naruto slammed the rasengan into the other kitsune's side sending it back into the water and Naruto waited for it to spring back up and he didn't wait long, the other Kitsune rocketed out of the water and attempted to grab Naruto only to have an energy blast hit it in its mouth. Naruto grabbed the Kitsune by one of its tails as it flew by and flung it around like a ragdoll before sending it into the sky and then hitting the water with a sickening crunch and fell unconscious.

Naruto sighed and he fell out of the sky and onto the water before his body grew another few feet and he grasped the kitsune's scruff gently like a mother would her kits and put it on his back and hauled him onto dry ground before setting it down gently before he swung his claws upwards ripping a portal to the Kitsune realm open and sticking his head in and calling out **"I found your kit Yuki."**

There was a pause before a loud thump was heard followed by rapid foot falls, moments later a huge white Kitsune with seven tails leaped out of the portal and was immediately by the crimson kitsune's side nudging him and whimpering softly. Naruto nudged Yuki softly back into the portal and passed the crimson Kitsune to her before smiling softly and saying **"He needs a doctor Yuki, go on I'll talk with you guys later in the week when he is recovered."**

The white Kitsune nodded and head-butted Naruto softly in a sign of gratitude and bounded off deeper into the Kitsune realm. Naruto sighed and closed the portal and he mentally reactivated his suppression seals and the rest of his 24 tails reappeared, he leaped up into the air and stood for a moment watching the battle before he sent a underpowered energy blast at the monsters and they for the most part disintegrated or vanished into golden dust.

Naruto slowly walked/padded towards the makeshift camp with a thoughtful expression on his fox face. Before he just sighed and flopped down now only the size of a small house to wait for everyone to arrive. There was a rustling in the bushes and the 18 pairs of demon and hunters arrived shortly followed by Artemis and the half-bloods, they walked in on a sight of a sadden fox that was laying out with its head resting on its paws and its ears pinned back and tails covering its body like a blanket.

Naruto looked over at them before blinking slowly and turning his head away slightly hiding his eyes from their sight and he said **"Report."** The horse with the wings and horn stepped up and said **"Mission accomplished, no fatalities on our side but one wounded."** Naruto flicked a tail and motioned for the wounded to come forward.

One of the deer-like creatures stepped forwards with a slight limp and blood trickling down its side. Naruto hummed quietly before he swiped his tongue across the wound and it started to heal almost instantly before nudging the deer softly and murmured for it to go home and rest before saying **"Yoru, Sesshoumaru, and Oshika stay the rest of you are dismissed. Have a break as well, stay with the mates and family you deserve it." **

The animals all nodded before one of the wolves stepped up and said **"Permission to speak?" **getting a nod he continued **"The annual meeting between the demon lords and the nine rings will be held in roughly a week, your presence is required and it's a formal event, you will be expected to don your ceremonial wear and crown."** Naruto groaned loudly before dismissing them and they all vanished with the exception of the winged horse with a horn, one of the deer like creatures, and one of the wolf-like creatures.

Naruto looked them over and said **"I made you stay for a few reasons; one I need some male company that isn't a kid with an ego, two I need help protecting these brats, three I want sparring partners, and four we ran into a renegade kittling that was supposed to have only three tails but now has eight tails so I don't want any surprises." **

Naruto stood and he shrunk his form so he was the size of a race horse and he stretched in a cat-like manner before turning to the humans in the clearing and said "These are some of my familiars; Yoru meaning night, Sesshoumaru meaning killing perfection, and Oshika meaning stag." When their name was said they bowed their head making the golden dust littered armor clink softly.

Percy got a butt hurt look on his face and said "Why do you command horses, they fall under my father's domain and mine by blood." Naruto scoffed and said "Clearly you can't tell the difference between a normal horse and the ones under your fathers rule and the ones under my rule, demonic horses or horses that would be found in the nine rings of hell."

Artemis looked suspicious before saying "How do we know that they are actually from the nine rings and not normal horses?" Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly before walking over to the animals and daftly undoing the many snaps on the armor causing them to fall onto the ground with loud clanks and leaving small indents in the ground.

When all of the armor fell off of Yoru he was revealed to be pitch black with dark eyes with black slits, he had a dark grey mane, tail, and wings but a light grey horn and hooves, along his right side he had the kanji for Shadows of Hell (地獄の影) written in a light grey, and he had multiple scars on his dragon-like wings singling that they had been broken many times.

Sesshoumaru was revealed to be a crimson wolf with a black star on his forehead and his eyes were crimson, he had elongated ears that pointed backwards instead of upwards, he had a lean but muscular body build and a long whip-like tail, and he had a jagged scar running across the side of his head just barely missing the right eye.

Oshika was revealed to be a tall dark brown deer like creature with a white underbelly and white fluffy fur around its chest and the bottom of its legs; it had a long white fluffy foxlike tail, its antlers were large moose like antlers but they were white, its eyes were a honey brown and sparkled with wisdom, and it had a scar running across its neck.

Naruto picked the armor up and quickly sent it back to their respective realms before saying "Now you three they don't speak our primary tongue so please speak English if you wish to converse with them, no Japanese either they don't speak it nor can they understand it. And I honestly don't feel like translating for them."

The three nodded before Sesshoumaru looked at Grover and his eyes widened in delight but he was hooved by both Yoru and Oshika and they yelled "You cannot eat a half-blood! (Oshika) I don't care if he smells like a goat you can't eat it even if he smells amazingly delicious.(Yoru)" Sesshoumaru whimpered softly before he snarled and said "Get your heavy asses off a' me damn it! I haven't eaten in almost six hours, let me eat em'!"

Naruto sighed before he picked Sesshoumaru up by his scruff and used a small Kamui and handed him a cow corpse with a tail before saying "You guys act like younglings sometimes you know that. Anyway eat up, you can go hunting later tonight while everyone's sleeping so the half-bloods don't have to hear it nor see you eat it." Naruto deftly switched his tongue and continued quietly **"On a professional note I need you three to hold down the fort later on this week during the annual meeting along with Rei. It seems as if there's a problem as well, there is a chance that Madara is in this world. I have the twins investigating this problem as well as a few of my spies trying to get a name to face."**

The three sobered up at that and nodded knowing their jobs before Sesshoumaru started to eat tucking into the cows tender underbelly like a starved man to a buffet. Grover looked at Sesshoumaru eating and almost threw up at the blood and guts everywhere, the other half-bloods and some hunters soon followed. Naruto sighed before he grew slightly and moved himself between them and Sesshoumaru while Yoru and Oshika were chuckling loudly.

Naruto waved his tails around and fanned them out behind himself so they couldn't see behind them and said "Sorry about him, he has been on patrol for a few days and prey is scarce on their outer borders, added to the fact that he is still relatively young he is still quite rash much like your 'pup of the sea' over there."

Sesshoumaru snarled and looked at Naruto and growled "I'm not that young anymore alpha! I have my own mate and a litter of delightful pups." Naruto chuckled and replied "You're still young by demon years~ and just because you have pups doesn't mean you're a fully grown adult, Choji had a pup when we were 18 with his mate, Shikamaru had twins with his mate when we were 17, Kiba had pups with his mate when we were 16 just before we had to leave, and that one kid had pups when we were 14-15, need I continue?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and said "That one kid had a health disorder and he had to leave a pup behind, and the others wanted to leave pups at home and their mates home so they wouldn't see what you guys did, and you were in a state of war." Naruto groaned and said "That's beside the point, when you live a life like we do there's no guaranteed tomorrow so you live today, or when you lost it all request a suicide mission and bam, pain free."

Sesshoumaru looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and whispered so none could hear "The why didn't you?" Naruto flinched slightly and replied sadly letting his mask down for a moment before quickly putting it back up "You know as well as I do that even if I wanted to do that the council wouldn't let their precious weapon do that, and if I wanted to do so now I couldn't die even if I wanted to." Naruto chuckled hollowly and said "And if I did manage to die Rei, Mei, and Ka-sama would drag me back and then proceed to beat the living shit out of me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and said "Not to mention Tsunade would make your afterlife a living hell or is it un-living? Whatever that's beside the point, everyone who is already there would kick your ass just for being there prematurely, right?" Naruto gave a growling bark and nodded before he turned to the half-bloods and asked "So what's your plan now?"

Annabeth answered almost immediately "We are going back to camp." Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "Camp?" Annabeth sighed and explained the concept behind the camp using all her big words and technicalities and confusing things. Naruto nodded and said "So basically this camp is a place you half-bloods go to find out who your godly parent is and to be trained and live without monsters, correct?"

Percy looked miffed and he suddenly yelled "YOU ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD THAT!" Naruto nodded and said "Just because I am mostly animal doesn't mean I'm dumb." Percy blushed lightly and said "No I didn't mean that I meant that almost nobody at camp besides her siblings can understand her technicalities."

Naruto nodded and said "I know the feeling, I had a friend when I was your age and he had an IQ of like two hundred something at the time I had an IQ of roughly a hundred and twenty and the sad thing is as we got older he only got smarter, and I did to but when we were sixteen just before we were sent to war he had an IQ of almost three hundred I had an IQ of almost two hundred. Damn Nara's and their smarts. His dad had an IQ of like six hundred so his entire family was super smart."

Annabeth got really curious and asked "What are their names?" Naruto smiled sadly and said "Their names were Nara Shikamaru one of my best friends part of the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho Team, and Nara Shikaku one of the best men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting part of the first Ino-Shika-Cho team Jounin Commander and Chief Strategist of the Allied Shinobi Forces." Annabeth then asked "Can you tell me more about them?"

Naruto chuckled before he strolled over to her and head-butted her softly and said "Knowledge hungry are we? That's a good trait." Naruto was engulfed in a plume of smoke once more and he then changed into a small house sized generic dragon that is silver in color and has golden spies and horns with translucent wings. Naruto lay down in such a way that any who wished to listen could sit either on his for-legs or one of his multiple tails.

Naruto yawned and revealed huge fangs and sharp teeth before he spoke in a deep but smooth voice "Have a seat and I'll be happy to tell you but if I don't answer something just don't push it and save questions for after I finish I may have already answered them by then." Annabeth took a seat on one of his for paws followed by Artemis and a few hunters while the boys took a seat on one of his tails.

Naruto looked them over before he said "Now Shikamaru was a model Nara, he was extremely smart and he was able to think hundreds of steps ahead of the enemy but he was also very lazy and his catchphrase was 'Mendokusē' meaning 'Troublesome' and actually all Nara males say that and not to mention they will never hit a woman even if it kills them so they are 'whipped' so to speak in relationships. Anyway Shikamaru and I meet when we were still in the academy to be exact in the first year when we were six I believe and we stayed friends up until we were 19 when he was marked KIA or Killed in Action. When we were in the academy I was always picked on because I grew up in an orphanage and I had 'wired hair and eyes' until Shikamaru helped me out by pointing out that multiple other ninja had 'wired hair' or 'wired eyes' and were orphans.

"Now believe it or not I was not always my smart and sexy self and I was actually quite an odd child due to not really having a parent figure until I met my adopted mother when I was about 14 years old. So Shikamaru and his family helped me out a lot when we were kids. Shikamaru made chunin during our first chunin exam when we were 12 just after graduating from the academy. About three years later Shikamaru became a Jounin along with his teammates Ino Yamanaka and Akimichi Choji who were the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho team. About a year after that he went into the ANBU meaning Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or in English Assassination Tactics Special Military Force. After Shikamaru went into ANBU I wasn't allowed to see him anymore because I wasn't in ANBU so when we meet on the battle field it was surprising as well as depressing because when we meet he was bleeding to death and pleading for his wife and kid to forgive him for leaving them early.

"Shikaku however I only meet a few times he was a Jounin Commander and thus away from the village on missions all the time with his teammates Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Choza who were the first generation Ino-Shika-Cho team. Most Yamanaka work in T&I or Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force locate within the Konohagakure Intelligence Division which deals with intelligence gathering through any means. Most operatives within T&I either stay in the village and deal with prisoners and spies or they are being spies themselves and usually specialize in intelligence gathering and assassination, though most of the ones in the village are male and most of the ones outside of the village are female but as far as I know there was only one who was both inside and outside of the village and that was yours truly. When a female ninja or kunoichi are sent on missions like this officially called Espionage missions but are nicknamed 'lipstick missions' usually boil down to seduction or giving one self's body in order to obtain classified information.

"On average most kunoichi receive their first espionage mission when they are between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, most shinobi or male ninja receive their first espionage mission between the ages of whenever you graduate the academy and when you retire so basically never, when you graduate from the academy and you receive your first mission you are officially an adult, ninja are notified of their espionage mission exactly one week before you are supposed to leave so you are given a week to either tell your lover, crush, parents, or anyone close to you the news and if you haven't already lose your virginity.

"Most males are indifferent to lipstick missions because they don't get them and if they do they don't care unless they have a lover in which case they hate them. I personally hate lipstick missions with my entire existence which is why when I was 13 I invented a new jutsu or technique that allows you to switch genders for up to a month and I taught it to all of the males in my age group who didn't like females doing lipstick missions and from then on we took most if not all of the lipstick missions that needed to be done.

"Shikamaru, Shikaku, and I worked for months to invent this jutsu and further improve it to the point where we could literally take the form of any female regardless of age, size, and looks, we went as far as to stay in the company on a few women who knew of our project for an entire year in our female forms so we had and still have MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder so we literally have a female personality and a male personality and then a few of us had a 'gender neutral' personality which most of us refer to as our 'true personality' seeing as it is neither male nor female in other words and equal mix of our male and female personalities.

"So with having three different personalities we have three different names Shikamaru had three names; Nara Daichi was his male personality, Nara Yoshino was his female personality named after his mother with permission of course, Nara Shikamaru was his unisex name. Gaara had three names as well; Shukaku was his male name, Temari was his female name, and Gaara was his unisex name. I have a severe case of MPD so I have multiple personalities usually one for each race that I am bonded with but most of them don't have actual names, I have five names; Minato being my male name after my supposed uncle, Kushina after my supposed uncle's wife, Naruto is the name to my evened out personality per-say like an equal mix of all my personalities, Hitogoroshi after my more bloodshed loving personality, and Musei after my ANBU personality or as Rei says my 'Shinobi mode' where I go emotionless."

Naruto blinked and asked "I'm rambling now aren't I?" Annabeth nodded and said "Yes you are. After a few minutes of talking about Shikamaru and Shikaku you started to get side-tracked." Naruto heaved a sigh and said "Why didn't you tell me then?" Annabeth shrugged and said "Didn't want to." Naruto glared playfully at her before saying "You remind me so much of one of my childhood friends it's almost scary." Annabeth cocked her head slightly and asked "Who?"

Naruto gained a sad glimmer in his eyes and said "Yamanaka Ino after she got out of her fan-girl ways. And actually you look a lot like she did when we were 14, but she had longer hair that was in a pony-tail all the time. She would be about 28-ish by now if the time flow between Kami's realm and the realm of the living is the same, she was marked MIA when she was 17 about a year into the war her body was never found so we couldn't say she was dead until we had physical proof."

Annabeth got a thoughtful look on her face and after a while she said "I don't know anybody by that name sorry." Naruto shook his head and said "Don't be during the war hundreds of thousands of ninja were marked MIA because we didn't have physical proof that they died. On a happier note, I am coming with you guys when you go to camp."

Annabeth went wide-eyed and asked "Why?" Naruto chuckled softly and said "Well I don't have a clue about this world or how it works nor do I know who my Greek father is, so if I want to find out that's the place to go." Annabeth nodded dumbly and Naruto turned to Artemis and asked "You wanted to meet the twin's right?" Artemis nodded slightly as did her hunters and said "I would like to meet them yes but I have official business I need to attend to starting tomorrow so I guess I will be going hunting and you girls will go to camp with the half-bloods."

Naruto nodded and he motioned for them to get off of him and he flexed his wings gaining several cracks in response. Naruto hummed softly and shrunk until he was the size of a large dog and he hopped back into his tree to sleep for a while. Artemis yawned softly and gave a soft goodnight and went to sleep followed by her hunters and the half-bloods.

~just before dawn~

Naruto groaned softly and stretched in a cat-like manner before he spread his wings and gently floated down into the awakening clearing. Naruto turned to his companions and nudged them awake before he unsealed medium sized watermelon and swallowed it whole and the quickly ate a small amount of fish before he returned to his regular semi-human form and he quickly created another portal and typed quickly before he sighed and partially transformed his hand into a scaled hand and he plucked a scale off and threw it into the portal.

Naruto smiled softly as an image appeared in the portal and he raised his hand in greeting and said "Good morning Ka-sama, you wanted to talk with me?" The figure blinked sleepily and nodded before saying "Why did you call so early in the morning, you couldn't wait another hour or something." Naruto chuckled and shook his head saying "Nope we're about to leave for this camp thing."

The figure awakened and said "That's good, I have a surprise for you waiting for you at this camp I think you will like it." Naruto cocked his head slightly and asked "What is it?" The female chuckled softly and said "When you find it give me another call and I will explain, talk to you later Naruto."

Naruto groaned loudly and cut the connecting with a swipe of his hand and pouted slightly. Naruto turned to his familiars and frowned slightly before he grinned evilly and walked over to them and he flared his EMS and put them under a strong but subtle Genjutsu that was designed to give someone a huge hangover.

Naruto took a deep breath and yelled **"Wake up! It's your wives!" **The three were scrambling to get up but they kept failing. Naruto chuckled and cancelled the Genjutsu before he dodged three panicked demons. Naruto's chuckle turned into soft laughter and he said "That's what happens when you over-sleep. Now wake the hell up and get ready." The three nodded reluctantly and proceeded to light themselves on fire before they extinguished it leaving no trace of the fire.

Naruto looked around and saw the half-bloods waiting by the cliff for something so he walked over and asked "What are you waiting for?" Artemis looked at him and said "My brother Apollo." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and shrugged before he sat on the edge and he hummed quietly to himself while he made a seal less Kagebushin and had it braid his hair into a lose braid that went down to his waist and it was tied off with a golden strip of silk. (think chrono just not a bow, from chrono crusade)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the braid before nodding and dispelling the clone and he closed his eyes again and his tails seamed to sway with a beat known only to him as he hummed quietly a soft and slightly mournful song, in his mind he was thinking about his lost love Mei and he felt guilty all over again. Yoru picked up on Naruto's feelings and he nudged him softly and covered him with one of his wings showing his support.

Naruto leaned onto Yoru's side and nodded appreciatively and he looked out over the ocean and barley heard Artemis' warning but his eyes were already closed but when he heard the ok he opened them and looked at Apollo. He had an average build and looked to be in his teens and he had blond hair and blue eyes. Apollo looked them over and gave a small smile to his sister before saying "What do you need me for sis?"

Artemis sighed and said "There's some official business I must attend to and I need you to give my hunters and these half-bloods a ride to the camp." Apollo hummed thoughtfully and nodded and he then created a horrible haiku to which Naruto sighed and corrected him "'I am so cool' is only four syllables, you could say 'And I will save them' instead."

Apollo looked at Naruto with shocked eyes as did everyone else before it was interrupted by Sesshoumaru and Oshika snickering before Naruto opened his silver eyes and turned to them with a sickeningly sweet smile (Mei's smile) and he said in a voice that dripped with hidden danger "Do you have anything to add?" As soon as he finished there was a translucent shinigami mask floating over his shoulder and it slowly licked its lips and gave a grin filled with bloodlust.

Sesshoumaru yelped and hid behind Artemis followed by Oshika and they both shook their heads rapidly. Naruto nodded and the mask faded and he reclosed his eyes. The half-bloods started getting in the sun chariot thing but Naruto didn't budge, once they were all in the sun Naruto sighed softly and slid off of the cliff before he was enveloped in a plume of smoke and he transformed into his Kitsune form with all of his tails and his familiars followed his lead by jumping off of the cliff and growing rapidly until they were Naruto's size.

The four landed seamlessly onto the water only to leap into the air with different colored fire surrounding their paws/hooves and they motioned for Apollo to go ahead and they ran long side the vehicle for almost two hours without breaking a sweat. Naruto yawned and reduced his size to that of a horse and he ran a bit faster and he stretched his muscles and he started to hum again but this time it was a more carefree tone and it resonated deep within his chest and practically vibrated the air.

They ran for about an hour more before they suddenly had a crash landing causing the four animals to chuckle and descend as well. Naruto transformed into a small silver single tailed wolf pup but he still had his scars upon landing and he trotted over to Nico and said "I don't want to be seen yet would you mind if when we get to camp I ride on your shoulder until they introduce us?" Nico nodded still feeling dizzy and Naruto smiled before he turned to his three familiars and said "I'll summon you back after introductions are finished."

The three disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto settled himself on Nico's shoulder with his tail wrapped around the back of his neck for stability. Percy and Annabeth suddenly took charge and after a small spat with Zoe the half-bloods and hunters parted ways and the half-bloods plus Naruto headed to the big house.

After the whole thing with Chiron and Mr. D they said it was lunch time and they headed to the cafeteria. Naruto had fallen asleep after telling Nico to wake him up when they started introducing themselves to the camp. Once they got to the cafeteria Chiron stomped his hoof and said "Now we have three new camp members today," Nico shook Naruto awake and set him on the floor gently and Chiron continued "They are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, their godly parents are unknown so be nice to them. We also have with us now-"

Chiron was interrupted by Naruto who had just fully awoken and he reverted back to his semi-human appearance and he yawned sleepily and said "My name is Uchiha Arashi Naruto, also known as the new Oni no kami or Demon god. My mother is Amaterasu Shinto sun goddess and my father would be an unknown Greek god, Nice to meet you." He finished with a foxy smile that never reached his almost dead eyes.


End file.
